Broken Bone
by midd
Summary: It's something about Sasuke and something about Naruto. Naruto fell into a hole and DIE! Nah, kidding, he fell and broke his bone. Sasuke's fault? And there's a lot more to it. Shounen ai of course!
1. A run in the forest! uh oh!

Broken Bone

Disclaimer: If it was ME, there'll be a drastic change about them!  

Relationship: SasuNaru

Location: Forest, park, whatever, as long as there's trees around and place to jump around.. 

Warnings: 1. Swearing and bad language. 

                2. Shounen ai. Homophobes you outta here! 

------------------------

"SASUKE YOU UGLY BASTARD!!" 

"E? You didn't noticed this one too, dobe?"

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, YOU BASTARD!!"

"Then stop calling me bastard, dobe!"

"You ARE a BASTARD, Sasuke! And an ugly one!" 

"Hm, then i guess you really didn't see it coming, eh dobe?" 

He turned red, I just love it when he turns red. It's one of my favorite expressions of Naruto. Heh, what a dobe!

And now, he's going to say his favorite line, 

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU UGLY BASTARD SASUKE!!!!" 

Fantastic! And now he's going to chase me around while not realizing that I've duplicate myself. And when he finally able to kick my shadow, it'll turned BOINK and then the next line, 

"SHIT SASUKEEEE!!!!" 

It's fun. Call me evil whatever but i like doing this, it's my favorite time playing when we're off duty and disturbing that dobe's training with one or two simple traps. Oh, he's looking this way, man, what an improvement he was able to finds me this quick. But still, he's a dobe.

**NARUTO**

"BOINK"

Sasuke turned into a mass of mist, damn, i should have realised he's doing the same thing again! Sasuke's not sane, means he's insane, and he's been planting traps everywhere around here. He's doing it like crazy! Beats me, the hell I know his taste. And _how_ coincidently, this time, he too picks the same place as mine to train. Idiot. 

_this_ time, I'm going to strangle that bastard to death! 

"Don't run!!!" I shout at him, at the tree top, where he's been watching my stupid action against his shadow, again. 

"I'm not running, dobe. I'm defending myself." he smirked and disappeared one more time. Yeah, like hell defending himself!

It's my fourth time falling to that, that, ...THAT DAMN HOLE!!!! I was so embarrassed! Whenever I'm training, some bad things always happen to me, and it involving Sasuke in it. Like one, i was fishing, well it wasn't exactly a training, but what the hell. So, i was like THIS happy, like you won a Ninjutsu championship when i caught a fish like THIS big, it's my record. THEN, he came out of nowhere and kicks me to the river, and of course, the perfect hit, with the fish. THIS happy turned into THIS angry. 

Second, i was eating, well, wasn't a training to, but like always, what the hell, um, what did he do... oh, i remember, pouring water into my ramen!! And the third, the the fourth, and the fifth, God knows which one this is now. Man, does he ever gets tired just hanging around, and he's still stronger than me!!! THE HELL!!! 

NOW I've cornered him! At last!! (A/N: Sounds like he's having problem all this time... poor Naruto T__T)

**SASUKE**

Wow, didn't expecting him to be able to bring me to this place, I'm stuck, guess i shouldn't underestimating him from the beginning. But hey, i still got one more traps, he'll fall for it. Eheheh...

Oh now he's coming this way, ookay then. Um, where did i made that one, man it's kinda dark here, what time is now? 

"SASUKE! You better start thinking you last word now!" he threaten me, sounds angry, face red due to lack of emotion control and from the heat and running around. He shouldn't know that his annoyed face is one of my favorite of him. 

Last word? "Dobe"

"That's it! I was being nice and you threw it away you LAST CHANCE!!" he's running to me and jumped right in front of my face. Heh, he lost his height to me, it's cute seeing him trying to grab my shoulder and slam me down, but i was faster, like usual, I jumped to the ground, avoiding him. NO matter how cute he is, hitting me and making him feels like he had won the battle cannot be tolerate. He followed me of course. But it's time he's given up, like usual.

**NARUTO**

ARGH! he's putting up THAT AROGANT face again! i hate it when he seems like winning! I'm tired already, Kakashi-sensei pushed me around town to buy him the newest edition of Icha-Icha Paradise, that nasty porn book, 'Icha-Icha Paradise CHRISMAST SPECIAL EDITION - Limited'. That limited word driven him like crazy, and since i was easier to find and to be bully around, well, wasn't my luck today. And just when i found a place to rest alone that Day-Ruiner came and once again put me in this miserable situation. 

I jumped down, following him, but then i saw his face trying to say something. Man it's dark here, what time is it? I'm tired. Huh? Since when I feel like flying? I heard a cracking sound, what was that? Sasuke? Oh, he looks worried. Wow, that's new. What's he doing? Why's he carrying me? What happen? Someone died? Now he's touching me. 

I'm not angry? 

**SASUKE**

I saw him landing to his feet, coming this way, probably telling me that he'll continue this tomorrow and that I'm not winning yet, like always. Hm, he looks tired. O yeah, I saw him this afternoon with Kakashi-sensei, was he doing a special practice? 

God, oh no, Naruto, don't move forward, there's a hole there, wait, stop! 

Too late, here I'm standing seeing him falling into it. 'S not one of my dumb traps, I never plant one what he's close to giving up. 

God he better be okay. I was hoping so when i hear the sound. 

CRACK

...what was that? 

TBC

--------------------

A/N: What a job! Full of flies here I'm trying to shoo them off with my feet while I'm facing to my laptop. It's hard to be done! Gee, I'm having a math and two English assessments next week, i forgot most of my math works, and I'm going crazy here! T_T

Oh, and the sound 'CRACK' thing doesn't looks like a broken bone's 'crack', more like branches I guess. But, well, oh, I never broke any bones, so, what the hell! 

So tell me what you think? 

tellmetellmetellme!!!


	2. taking care of me?

A/N: This is one of my delayed fic.. hope ya all forgive me I done this a long long long,** LONG** time ago and was not sure about posting it. But I made the other and was not satisfied. And I forgot about it completely while doing the fic Each Other. ; So when about two nights ago I found this inside one of my folders, I read it again and thought, well, I might as well post it.

So here it is!

----

"Naruto, do not panic."

That's the only thing I heard when I opened my eyes. I looked around. There's Kakashi-sensei, the Hentai-Master, Sakura, besides me, and a doctor. And I think I saw a few nurses waiting behind the fat-doctor guy.

"Ngh...Sensei? What's wrong?" I asked him. He looks sympathized. Oh, waitaminute. This isn't good.

Wait, wait. Where am I?

"Sensei? Where am I?" I paused but again going on, "Sakura, where am I? What happened?"

"Naruto," she speaks, finally, tears on hear eyes, falling down to her cheek.

"Naruto," she says again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." This time she hugged me. She hugged me while I'm still laying down here puzzled by this whole new situation.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I heard the doctor addressing me, "what's the last thing you remember?"

What? What's the last thing I remember? I remember kicking Sasuke's ass in the forest. Yeah, yeah, and then...and then...and then what?

Sakura suddenly get off of me, and then I could see Kakashi coming closer this way.

"Naruto," he begins, "we have something to tell you. But I need your cooperation, please be calm."

Hey, hey, what's goin' on here?

"Sure, just shoot,"

"Naruto," he sounds reluctant, "your neck is broken."

Yeah, my neck is broken.

MY NECK?!

"I—I'm still alive?" Stupid question. Of course you're still alive. You're talking now!

"Well, as you can see, you are," This time Sakura speaks, "but, Naruto, I'm so sorry..." she cried again.

"What's goin' on here? Why is she crying?" I asked around, the doctor, Kakashi-sensei, the nurses, no one says anything.

"You can't walk again. You're paralyzed, Naruto. You can't walk again. You can't move your body from your neck down."

I'M WHAT??

"WHAT?!"

------------------------------------------------------------ A/N: Oh please, I'm not that evil.

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!!"

"NARUTO!"

I heard voices.

"Naruto, do not panic."

What?!? A deja-vu?

"I WILL panic!" I shouts, "What happened?"

I straightly moved my hands and feet. They're moving!

"What happened?" I looked around, a doctor, Kakashi-sensei, and a crying Sakura.

Whoa, is this really a deja-vu?

"You're in hospital Naruto." Sensei talks to me. "You were screaming in your sleep, so we thought we should wake you up. A nightmare?" he asks

"Hell yea!"

"So...," Still, Sakura's crying, "what's goin' on?"

"Oh, nothing much, you were unconscious, I think a rock must had hit your head. And you broke a few fingers and a wrist." He said it quick and simple.

It's just then I realised that I can't seem to move my right hand much. I can move it, but I can't move it much. Make sense?

"But it doesn't hurt," I said

"Maybe it's the drugs, the doctor here was waiting for you to get conscious, in case anything goes wrong." Kakashi goes on.

Oh good. That's acceptable.

"No, I'm fine. 'S okay."

As I said that, I saw the doctor's leaving. The hell! What kind of hospital is this!

"Uh, so...What's with her?" I pointed at Sakura with my fine left hand. The only thing I could count on in the future is this lovely hand of mine.

"Oh, well, she..."

"It's YOUR fault!" She snapped suddenly out of blue.

Eh?

"It's YOUR fault Sasuke...Sasuke..." she sniffed again, weeping like some mad.

Oh no. Sasuke! I remember!

"You don't mean..." my face shows horror, I look up to sensei, he shrugged, "Is he dead?" I whispered.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Sakura shouts, startling me, "He's...he's...."

"He's...?" I found myself repeating her.

"He's got his knee bleeding." And there she goes again

"NANI??? He's just bleeding and you weep like some nuts?? I broke my wrist here!"

Kakashi shrugged again, "The strangeness of love..." he sighed, "just don't fight here, we're in the hospital."

Fine, whatever.

I have to admit, it's hard for me to get over Sakura. But when I did, life has been more beautiful afterwards. Kinda funny I think, the way I used to chase her just to impress her about something that I did. I guess it was just a silly crush showing that you're 'at the time'. Puberty. The last two or so years has been extraordinary that I finally get myself out of her stupid love for Sasuke.

Talk about Sasuke...

"Ne, Sensei? Where's Sasuke?"

What I need to hear is the answer of my question from Kakashi, not some ignorant bastard's answer to My question.

"What dobe? Miss me already?"

Sasuke...

"Sasuke you stupid-ugly-bastard! Look at me!" What I'm talking about, look at what you did to me, I mean, my wounds.

"Yeah, I'm looking at you." He said, leaning on the door, grinning. So like him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't use my right hand, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not left-handed." I pout. Well, I was doing it to show some pain that I will have a problem later on. Just to make him feel guilty, but instead, he made no expression or whatsoever and still looking at me.

Now that's creepy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in joy.

Yay, Sasuke my Love, Sasuke you're all right, Sasuke Look At Naruto He's So Stupid, Sasuke this, Sasuke that. What's SO good about Sasuke!! And that girly stuff she did start to annoy me even more. How did I fell for her?

"Fine." He said out of blue.

"I apologize for the trouble." He said again.

Wha-what? Sasuke apologizing? Is this a dream? I really don't have a broken neck, do I?

"Naruto, I was making fun of you," he started, "So, I'm gonna make it up for you coz I think this one had gone a bit too far.

"A bit? You blind?" I mocked him, "Can't you see this thing here," I raised my palm, showing him my wrist and my fingers, which I have to admit look pretty bad, to him. "This things here just like scream 'I'm gonna make you suffer at least for a month!'-scream."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Fuck away, bastard."

"Dobe, you wanna get hurt?"

"Are you threatening me, asshole? If you noticed, I am already got hurt. Thanks to you. "

"..."

"..."

"I'm taking care of him."

JUST REWIND THAT PLEASE!

'I'm taking care of him.'

'I'm taking care of him'

'I'm taking care of him'

STOP!

I get it.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" I shout, obviously, like the world is gonna end today. I can barely stand being with him in the same room, "You hit your head or something?"

He said nothing; instead, he walked to Kakashi, "I will take full responsibility."

Full responsibility?? What do you think I am? **Pregnant?**

"Fine, do whatever you want," Kakashi mentally smirked, "but you have to ask permission to the big boss first."

"I already talk with Iruka-sensei, he's okay with it."

"Iruka-sensei is okay with this?!" I shout again, is this the world I'm living?

"IS THIS A DREAM??" I shout. Too much for a reality. But everybody just ignore me.

Sakura is just like an annoying background figure coz she just look transparent in this situation. I can still hear her worshiping the ground Sasuke walked on.

"Okay then, Naruto, pack your things, you'll be staying at my house." Sasuke simply throw me a bag and walk outside.

"I haven't said a thing about this one!!!! Don't decide anything about me without my opinion here! Hey, Sasuke, come back ya bastard! Kakashi-sensei, say anything!!!"

Kakashi just shrugged again.

"Pack up, Naruto."

Ugh, that's simply not the way I want him to talk.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

**SASUKE**

_Sasuke! The hell you were saying! You could barely keep your mouth shut just to tease him and now you're inviting him to stay with you! _

_Are you a moron?! _

What?! Are you talking to me?

_Fuck yes I'm talking to you! _

What are you? Do I have a split personality or something because if I do, that's damn creepy, man.

_Idiot. I am YOU! Listen boy, I am your inner-self. I have all your desire and all your thoughts. The only difference you and I have is that I'm HONEST. _

What the hell—

_Now, are you a moron or something?! Or you're just retarded?! _

Wha—

_Damn, you just invite him to stay with you! Nuts? We could lose control!_

What do you mean 'lost control'? And what do you mean 'WE'? There is no WE!

_O yes there is. I am you, and I AM inside you. SO it's two here. And that's 'we'. _

Wha— You said you are me. So there is no 'we' whatsoever. And I WON'T lose control. I am an Uchiha afterall.

_Yeah yeah, whatever you say, dude. Just call me when it's all beyond imagination. You just want to be near him anyway. _

No, I'm not.

_Yes, yes you are. And when things are out of 'normal' already, call me whenever that is. _

YOU—NEVER!

_Sure. Whatever dude, I'm out of here_. (A/N: does Inner feelings can be 'out' as their please??? oO; whatever.)

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you?! Help me will ya? Take down the towel please! I'm cold, dammit!"

A pause. I can hear his voice from further.

_Yeah right, like in the bathroom. _

Fuck you, out!

_Ceh. Stinky. _

Damn!

"Sasuke you there?! C'mon here! Hurry up!!"

A pause again, "Naruto..? Are you—are you naked?"

"WHAT?!"

He...he's not?

"OF COURSE I AM! That's why I'm calling you! Get your ass here and get me the towel, dimwit!"

Oh brother, it's gonna be a long, long stay...

_You bet asshole._

Tbc-

A/N: drop down a word or two will ya, thanks for reading!


End file.
